


Sure as eggs is eggs

by podlizzie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of the Slitheen family goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure as eggs is eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sure as Eggs is Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170473) by Doyle. 



Posting this one as part of [](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/profile)[**podtor_who**](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/).

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/000065a9/)

Title: [Sure as eggs is eggs](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/366961.html)  
Author: [](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/)**doyle_sb4** (Doyle)  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Characters: The Doctor(9), Rose, Captain Jack, original alien character, an egg  
Spoilers: Boomtown  
Summary: The last of the Slitheen family goes home.  
Rating: G  
Length: 9:05

Links (mediafire): [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/?lh5kemue3qzesbh) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?rd7vwr288enbdfm)  
Links: (archive): [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sure-as-eggs-is-eggs-audiobook) | [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/sure-as-eggs-is-eggs)

Crossposted: [podtor_who](http://podtor-who.livejournal.com/4167.html) | [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1275174.html)


End file.
